Goode High School
by Goddess of Cookies 4296
Summary: What happens when Annabeth moves to Percy's school?Drama,snobby people,and new friends!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!*waves*I know this is an overused plot but I really wanted to write one. They are all in character so they are demigods. Nothing changes. Review! I am a girl and I'm not in high school so if my classes are kinda wrong, just bare with me. Thank you and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rick, so I don't own his characters, only my made up ones!**

**P.O.V Annabeth**

Ring, ring! Ring! I groaned and slapped the alarm, but then jumped out of bed.

I suddenly remembered it was going to be my first day at Goode High School, I would finally be in the same school as my Seaweed Brain.

I raced to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth and dressed up into some plain jeans a gray owl shirt. I put my hair in my usual ponytail and I went out the hotel door.

Maybe if I hurried up I could make it to Starbucks. I had to be there at 7:30 and get my schedule. Class wouldn't start about at least 8, so I had time to spare. I hailed a cab and told it to take me to the nearest Starbuck's.

Once there I ordered a coffee and a bagel. I glanced at the clock it was barely 7:15.I finished my bagel and went out the door. Once I arrived at the double doors of Goode, I walked in and saw the crowded halls full of mortals. I started heading to the office, I heard whispers, even a wolf whistle. I shot a glare at the direction it came from and kept walking. When I arrived at the office a sweet middle age lady asked

"What's your name, sweetie?"

She smiled. I smiled back and said

"Annabeth Chase."

She ruffled through some papers and handed me my schedule.

"Have a nice time at Goode!"She said smiling.

"I will thank you."

With that I walked out the door, in a quest to find my locker. I eventually asked a girl that looked nice enough.

''Hello, I'm new. Could you help me find my locker?"

She had brown hair and blue sparkly eyes

"Sure. I'm Elizabeth Middleford, but you can call me 's yours?"

She was kind.

"Annabeth Chase. Thank you by the way."

We started walking, when Lizzy said

"I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. I bet you would all get along good, you seem very nice."

That touched my heart. I mean I had never ever been accepted by someone so quickly, well other than demigods or Chiron.

"Thank you, you seem nice too."

We both smiled and kept walking.

"Here we are! Huh? Weird, your locker's next to all my friends and me!"

I smiled. We were going to be good friends.

"That's nice! I'm anxious to meet your friends."I said, opening my locker. I put my books according to period.

"Let's compare schedules?"Lizzy said excitedly. I brought mine out, and gave it to her.

**7:45-8:10 Period 1: Room: 320**

**8:13-8:58 Period 2: Room: 330**

**9:01-9:46 Period 3: Greek Mythology-Mr. Collins Room: 315**

**9:49-10:34 Period 4: Science-Mr. Roberts Room: 310**

**10:37-11:22 Period 5: Break/Lunch Cafeteria or Outside **

**11:25-12:10 Period 6: Physical Education Gym**

**12:13-12:58 Period 7: History Room: 305**

**1:01-1:46 Period 8: Foreign language (Spanish) Room: 301**

**1:49-2:34 Period 9: Chemistry Room: 312**

**2:38-3:00 Dismissal**

**Have a Goode day!**

"That's cool we have History, Spanish, and Math together." she said with a grin.

I was about to ask her if she knew Percy when she said

"Look here they come."I glanced and I saw the one and the only Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I was surprised by the quick reviews! Thank you to these people especially**

**Rose Daughter of Euterpe**

and

**The Avian-Olympian**

**Review! Thank you and Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

My heart did a flip. He was even more handsome then I remembered. His beautiful sea green eyes, his raven black shaggy hair. He had turned around and was now talking to his other friends.

I said "let's go and say hello."

"Okay. Let's go." She exclaimed. I grabbed her wrist and made a quiet sign. She understood and had a mischievous smile on her face. We sneaked up to them; Lizzy went up to a boy I assume was her boyfriend. I started going towards Percy, Lizzy glanced at me weirdly I gave a 'I'll explain later.' Look and put one hand on his Achilles' spot and one around his eyes.

I whispered "Guess who?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Victoria? I have a…"He was saying this while turning around

I interrupted him by saying "Who's this Victoria Seaweed Brain."I swear his eyes almost came out of his sockets. Before I knew it he was swinging me in the air, and I was giggling. He finally put me down but gave me a big Bear hug. I could barley gasped "I. breathe." He loosened his grip.

"Oh sorry, Wise Girl. It's just I missed you so much." He smiled that crazy grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you too, but tell me who is this Victoria." I questioned. Before he could answer, we heard a loud shriek,

"What are doing with my future boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Hera! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Excuse my manners, uh Hi! I will ease your worries by saying I will not abandon you guys without a good ending! This will have a lot of chapters, I will most likely be updating on weekends,(Homework)but I will probably give you guys, hmm I don't know ,like at least two chapters maybe even more on those days! Well then happy Reading and thank you! As a reading treat I will give you a cookie! (::)**

**P.S-I won't lie when you guys take the time to review I get happy and inspired.**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I looked at the direction of the irrational scream. Then I saw them. They looked like clowns in skirts and noisy high heels. They all had at least a 3 inch layer of makeup on their skin, and had clothes that would suffocate me. They kept walking towards us. Great, well at least I know who Victoria is. They stopped in front of me, Victoria; who was obviously the leader pushed me and went towards Percy. Who did she think she was? Percy flinched to the side, and I asked

"Girlfriend? Last time I checked that was me." I put a fair amount of acid in my words. She glared at me; ha I could pull a better one without even trying.

"What's your name Blonde."Victoria said in a try to make it offensive.

"Annabeth Chase. I'm guessing your Victoria."

"Yes. I bet Percy told you he wanted to dump you for me."She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, after saying this absurd sentence. What's with this girl?

"Well actually he said your name in a annoyed tone."I said while she looked at Percy who was shaking his head in a nod. She turned bright red like a tomato.

"What would you know, dumb blonde!" she screamed. Oh now she did it. She snapped my patience, I was about to pounce when Percy started holding me back. He whispered in my ear

"She's just a mortal. She really not worth it." Okay that calmed me down. Percy hugged me and told Victoria

"Leave her alone! I stopped her this time, but trust me you don't call her stupid. She is the smartest girl there is. And trust me, she will hurt you." I spoke up and spat

"He talks from personal experience." Percy nodded and with that the bunch of snobby clowns left us alone. Percy's friends started cough sarcastically, they all had a look that said 'Uh what just happened'. We both cracked a smile and Percy said proudly "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." One of the guys looked at me and said

"You're real!"

"Yes. She is, Andrew." Percy said sarcastically

A boy next to Andrew said

"Hi! Excuse his stupidness. I'm Sebastian Gonzales."He brought out his hand and I shook it. The girl he was holding hands with said

"Hi! I'm Sarah McCarthy." We shook hands.

"And I know you Lizzy!" I said with a smile, she smiled back. I looked at the nearby clock it was compared schedules. I had greek mythology, homeroom, P.E, chemistry, and math together with Percy. He smiled a smirk that just melted my heart. Gods, I should stop being around the Aphrodite kids.

"We should get going, guys."Andrew said. The girls and I sent an irritated look at him. He raised his hands in defense and said

"And gals. There happy!" Everyone laughed, Gods he was a comedian. We all went to ' room, when he saw me and Percy he smiled and said

"Nice to see you Annabeth!" we hugged and I said

"Me too, ." We headed to the back of the room. brought the class to attention and said

"I was informed that chemistry was canceled for the year. As some of you know I was only going to be here for Homeroom, but now I will replace your chemistry hour with my reading class so instead of going to room 312 you will come here. Understood?" he got nods and sat down and continued saying

"Thank you for all of your attention." Abruptly everyone started talking again. I started inspecting the room. I saw a jock looking guy with a pencil which was moving furiously on the paper, what I assume was his homework. I sighed when I saw a girl put on even more makeup on her face, why can't girls understand that we don't need makeup to be someone? I kept talking to my new friends until the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Please forgive me for not uploading! As a reward for being so patient I will inform you that a 3 day weekend + no homework= lots of updating! And a cookie for all you noble and loyal readers! (::) I bid you good reading! **

**Annabeth P.O.V  
**We headed to Math, and right outside the door. We shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Of course Andrew said something

"Yuck." Everyone groaned. Lizzy thumped his head and said

"Nice way to kill the romance, Cupid." he rubbed his head and retorted  
"Why are you so violent!" we all burst out laughing and continued going inside. was a young. She had long wavy brown hair and was short. We took our seats and started talking until brought us to attention.  
"Good morning class. Well today were going to start with Algebra." She grabbed a chalk and put 12n-7=-3n+8 on the board. I was the first to raise my hand, dumbfounded the teacher pointed to me and I said without hesitating  
"n=1." I heard some gasps. I looked at Percy and saw him smiling smugly. He whispered  
"That's my Wise Girl." That made me smile. said to me  
"Correct. Nice job Annabeth Chase." She continued putting problems on the board and told us.  
"You can finish the problems with a partner, but if you're not finished by the end of class it will be homework. Go!" Seaweed Brain and I both got working and finished about ten minutes later. nodded at us and said just to hang around.  
"So where are ya stayin." Percy said. I sighed, why he can't use proper English is a mystery to me.  
"I'm staying at Hotel Carter." He gasped and said "Stay with me at my apartment. We have an extra room."  
"No Seaweed Brain I would be a bother."  
"No you wouldn't. My mom adores you, and she might like another girl at home. The thought was tempting, I bit my lip and answered  
"Okay, but only if your mom approves." He smiled his lopsided smile. The bell rung and we all piled out of the room. Andrew proclaimed  
"Jackson you never said your girlfriend was so smart!" Lizzy exclaimed annoyed  
"He did you Moron. But you didn't hear him through your stupidness." We all laughed, I was beginning to think this comedy duo had more feelings for each other then they let on. I grabbed my Greek mythology text book and grabbed Percy's hand. We waited for Sarah and Sebastian, while we waited Percy gave me a tender peck on the lips. I heard Sarah sigh  
"Love is so divine. Isn't it?" We turned around blushing, Sarah and Sebastian smiling at us. We headed to Greek and took our seats. Mr. Collins was middle aged; he wore a suit with a striped tie. He was writing something on the board. It came out something like this eth lymopinas. I sighed and looked at Percy, who was also squinting in concentration. Percy also sighed. Mr. Collins brought us to attention and said  
"Hello, for all that don't know who I am, I'm Mr. Collins. This year we will be studying Greek Mythology, Is there anyone here that can name the Olympian gods and goddesses?" Percy and my hand shot up in the air. Mr. Collins looked at us both and said  
"Very well. Ms. Chase, name the goddesses. Mr. Jackson name the gods and as a challenge what do they represent?" I put a smug smile on my face and said flawlessly

"Hera, Goddess of marriage and women. Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and war. Artemis, Goddess of the moon, hunt, wild animals, and wilderness. Demeter, goddess of agriculture. Aphrodite, Goddess of love, romance, and beauty." Victoria, who I hadn't even noticed, with their book opened said "Wouldn't you include Hestia." she snickered. Mr. Collins gestured to me and I said  
"No, Hestia is not an Olympian. She gave up her position in Olympus for Dionysus. Which Percy will tell you about." I said the last sentence in a taunting voice. I thought of our Camp Director, who was "grounded" at Camp. Percy must of thought of him too because he had a smile on his face. He finally said  
"Zeus, god of the sky, and justice. Poseidon, god of the sea. Hermes, god of thieves, messengers, and travel. Apollo, god of the sun, music, prophecy, and healing. Dionysius, god and inventor of wine. Hephaestus, god of fire, and blacksmiths. Ares, God of war." A streak of pride filled me. I taught my Seaweed Brain well. Mr. Collins said  
"Very good." He continued teaching, Percy and I kept raising our hands all period. When the bell rung, Mr. Collins complimented us on our performance in class. We said  
"Thank you." I had science with Lizzy and Andrew. Hmm, this was going to be interesting. There were to down sides though. One I don't have Percy in there with me. Two Victoria has science with me, but that was a minor problem. Percy gave me a kiss. Andrew was about to say something but I beat him to the punch  
"Shut it, Andrew!" and with that Percy left us laughing with him laughing as well. We went to science but bumped into the annoying brat. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I will hopefully be uploading a lot! I bid you guys good reading!**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Do you think you can get away with Percy like that?" Victoria asked. Gods, she's feisty, and annoying. I pinched the bridge of my nose and answered with a fair amount of acid in my voice  
"Listen here brat. Percy is MY boyfriend. Get out our way and let us in the door." She just laughed. She stepped aside we walked through but while I was passing she whispered  
"Not for long, Anniebelle." I shot a glare that made her flinch.  
"It's Annabeth." I spit out. We took our seats, we sat in silence until Andrew said  
"Well that a nice chat with Icky Vicky." We laughed, but we were brought to attention by a tall man with crazy hair. **/A.N: I'm describing my science teacher and Mr. Roberts will do the same things as my science teacher.**  
"Hello my scientists, my name is Mr. Roberts! As you will notice in this board over here, I put the daily bell work; take out a spare notebook and do the bell work." He was pointing to the board. It read something like this  
**Dtae****  
Panetls  
B.W- Mena het panetls fo uro olars ytems.  
**"I was informed that there is a student in this class that has dyslexia so I will read it. 'Date title: Planets, Bell work Name the planets in our solar system' "I was jotting down what he said. I said  
"Thank you." I saw "Icky Vicky" snickering. Mr. Roberts though thought of it as nothing important  
"Your welcome. Now onward with our lesson; Pay attention Pedro. Class how about calling Pedro here Papi or Pay attention Pedro?"**/A.N: This actually happened; my class has a 'Papi'. **There was a chorus of laughter. Mr. Robinson asked  
"Enough of Papi, Who has bell work?" the rest of the class went well, strange. When Victoria fell asleep , Mr. Roberts gestured to Victoria and stopped reading from the book. He put the book close to her ear and shut it loudly. Victoria almost fell out her chair. Everyone laughed immediately, making Victoria a human tomato. Also while Mr. Roberts was walking through the chairs, Andrew's chair was in his way. Mr. Roberts kicked his chair, which made Andrew rocket launch. **/A.N- this happens on a daily bases at my classroom.** So far this was my favorite class. He joked and laughed. He made science so fun. Sadly, the bell rung, some even groaned when it rung. We filed out of the classroom and went to the cafeteria. Percy was already there golfing down some spaghetti and a roll. Sometimes I wonder how his stomach can handle so much food. I got the same as Percy, we headed to the table. I sat next to Percy who was also next to Sarah. In between of Sebastian and Lizzy was Andrew. Lizzy asked

"So how long have you guys known each other?" I answered  
"Since we were 12 at a camp." We both smiled. Percy added  
"She hated me then, and well I guess the first time I met her. I did to." I raised my eyebrow and said  
"I thought you were a brat." Percy retorted  
"I thought you were a teensy bit annoying." Percy continued  
"But after awhile we learned to be friends and then well developed love." Everyone awed except for Andrew that made a throw up face. Lizzy hit him and said  
"Can you be someone else than yourself for a minute?" Andrew retorted "Sure I'll be Elizabeth Middleford." Lizzy made a annoyed face. Andrew continued  
"Hello I'm Lizzy the most violent girl in the world!" He hit Percy and Sebastian. Lizzy said annoyed  
"Okay then I'll be Andrew Johnson." We except Andrew and Lizzy were laughing. Lizzy continued  
"Hey dudes! I'm Andrew the most quixotic, stupid, and dumb person in the world!" She made some dumb faces, by then we were all bursting with laughter. We were interrupted by none other than 'Icky Vicky'.****

  
**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

** Annabeth P.O.V**

Ugh! What is wrong with this girl? Can't she take a hint? She was walking towards us with her noisy heels clicking and clanking. She smiled a fake smile and said  
"Hey honey." She tried hugging Percy but he flinched away. Victoria acted like nothing happened and pushed me next to Lizzy, who had sat down by then. Victoria then sat down next to Percy. The nerve! He abruptly got up and said  
"Please Victoria, listen for once. Annabeth is my girlfriend and that will never change." She just smiled at him like he was a lost puppy.  
"Oh Percy, it won't be long until you have your arm around me." That's it; I got up and went next to Percy.  
"Leave us alone." Everyone nodded, but she just ignored  
"Oh no can do. I make sure for you to wish not being with Percy." Victoria said. Lizzy grabbed a plate of spaghetti and stood up.  
"Look here clown face. Leave my friends alone." Lizzy said that while dumping the plate of spaghetti on her head.  
"Ugh! Oh you will have it. ALL OF YOU EXCEPT Percy." She stormed out to the hallway spaghetti falling from her hair. We looked at each other and laughed hysterically. When we went outside for free period we were all whipping of tears. Thalia and Lizzy would make good friends. We all sat under a tree, Sarah sat snugly next to Sebastian and I sat down next to Percy and hugged him. On the contrary Lizzy and Andrew sat awkwardly next to each other, I whispered to Percy; who had his eyes closed and hands behind his head.  
"I think they…" I pointed to them two  
"Make a perfect couple; they remind me of us sometimes." He opened his eyes and said  
"Yeah, they do, Wise Girl. Trying to wring each other's necks, calling each other names." We both smiled at the same time we said  
"Seaweed Brain."  
"Wise Girl." We both snuggled in closer and shared a kiss. We pulled apart and saw Lizzy and Andrew share a weird look, Andrew said  
"Uh well this is awkward." Lizzy laughed and punched his shoulder which he rubbed  
"How can a GIRL punch so hard?" Percy laughed at that  
"Man, I have lived worse trust me. What she's doing is barley slapping your wrist right, Wise Girl?" I blushed and retorted  
"Yeah well you deserved it, Seaweed Brain!" Sarah said  
"You guys are so cute together!" She joined her hands and put them near her face sighing and smiling. I blushed deeply and Sarah said  
"Lizzy and Andrew are cute tighter too." That made them both turn red like a tomato. Lizzy screamed a stuttered  
"Wha … wha. Noooooooooooo! It's not lll like th tha that!" She was still burning red  
"I think so too! Who agrees?" I said a little teasingly. Everybody nodded except those two tomatoes; who shook their heads frantically saying in chorus  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" While they were burning red we laughed. When the bell rang a flush of relief filled there still pink faces. We all had P.E next; we went to the gym and rushed to the lockers. The locker room was full of girls talking. I grabbed my shorts and shirt from the locker and changed. Lizzy and I went out the door and went towards the guys. I saw Victoria trying to flirt with Percy. I walked a little faster and went behind Percy. I hugged him and he turned me around so I could hug him too. That made Victoria storm off with her arms tight to her sides. I smiled smugly to myself, and Percy kissed my cheek. The Coach Whitemen screamed  
"Alright my name is Coach Whitemen; let's start off with 7 laps around the gym. Go!" There were some groans but Percy and I raced past everyone. Percy was taking the lead, I raced a little faster and we were shoulder to shoulder. We ran and ran around and around until I counted 7 laps. We were breathing a little heavy but not extremely like the rest. When we finished, Percy and I shared a hive five and I said  
"Nothing compared to camp." He shook his head in agreement, and Coach Whitemen shouted  
"Alright guys and gals. Let's play a game it's called capture the bacon." I looked at Percy and we both smiled. The Coach continued  
"Simple rules, there are two teams red and blue, or girls verses boys. There are two lines one on the right side of the gym and the other on the left side. You will get a number and when I call it the two with the same number will start running for the bacon, or this." He waved a red, bacon like flag and put it in a cone in the middle of the court. "Okay boys to the left, girls to the right." He started counting I got 12. He stood next to a scoring sign and spoke up  
"Okay ones, stand on the tape and wait for me to say go." It was Andrew against Lizzy. They stepped on the tape and the coach said  
"Alright, One. Two. Three. Go!" Lizzy raced with pure agility while Andrew was stumbling a run. Lizzy got to the cone first and pulled the "Bacon" from it. The coach rang his whistle and announced  
"Point to girls. Twos to the tape. It went on like that with the girls and boys tying. It was finally my turn and I was the last to run. I stepped on the tape and glanced at my opponent. It was Seaweed Brain. A ting of defiance flashed in my eyes; I love a challenge. Coach Whiteman said  
"Alright. One. Two. Three. Go!" Percy ran first but we still got there at the same time, Percy made a grab but was too late I grabbed it and waved it in the air. Percy groaned and said  
"Alright you win this time." The coach said  
"Girls won, now go change." We all went to the lockers and changed back. I went towards Percy and hugged him we went to the hallway and parted ways I had this class with Lizzy. I entered and saw Victoria talking to one of those girls that follow her around.

**Victoria P.O.V**  
"How long have you known Percy?" I asked Anniebelle, maybe they hadn't known each other that long.  
"Since we were twelve." I bit my lip; there relationship was strong  
"Well it doesn't change anything."  
"May I ask you a simple question." She said  
"Yes."  
"Who do you think you are? Is your dad or mom really important, why are you so stuck up? You can't have everything, trust me. Nothing is perfect." Her gray eyes filled with sadness, ha! Think you can fool me.  
"My dad is a lawyer. Tell me how do you know nothing is perfect?" I said it smugly. Her eyes got watery, but then her expression darkened.  
"Not something I like to talk about." That's when Mr. Martinez brought us to attention and I had to drop the subject. Hmm, my dad let me have whatever I want. Maybe he can investigate Anniebelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I don't have school all week until next Monday! Have a nice thanksgiving and enjoy your turkey! (::)**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I turned around and a tear escaped my eye. I thought of Luke_, _Silena, Beckendorf, and everyone who died. The world is not perfect, and it will never be. I had experienced it first hand; it must be wonderful thinking everything was perfect. Not worrying about anything serious every second of your life, I sighed. I looked up and started listening to the teacher.

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) After Class (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)- Cookie!**

Lizzy and I met Seaweed Brain outside the Reading classroom.

**Percy P.O.V**

I immediately saw the sad look in her eyes, once she made it in front of me. I grabbed her face and said  
"What's wrong Wise Girl?" She threw herself at me and I looked at Lizzy. Lizzy spoke up  
"Something about the world not being perfect."

I immediately knew what she was talking about, I whispered in her ear  
"Don't worry Annabeth, I bet there all in Elysium, and there all together." Annabeth nodded and whispered

"Only tell her about Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena. Tell her they died in a car accident." I wiped a tear from her face and she stood next to me. I spoke up and said  
"During the summer, our very close friends, more like family, died in a car accident. Beckendorf and Silena were a couple, they were very close to both of us and Luke was…" Annabeth interrupted and said  
"When I was little my Step mom and dad hated me so I ran away, fortunately Luke and Thalia; who had also ran away found me, I was 7 at the time. They took care of me until we stumbled into a Camp that took us in." Her eyes were full of sadness and I continued  
"I knew them since I was 12, and Annabeth grew up with them." Lizzy nodded and hugged us both and said  
"I can't say I'm sorry because it wouldn't cover it, but from the bottom of my heart. I'm so sorry." She let us go and said  
"Well let's go then." We went to my Paul's class and greeted him.  
"Hello, Annabeth what's wrong?" I put my hand to my neck and made a _don't talk about it sign _and shook my head.  
"Oh, well take a seat." We found seats next to Andrew, Sebastian, and Sarah.

-After Class-

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I'm so weak! I burst into tears in front of Percy and Lizzy. I just couldn't help it, that hydra! Gods! Victoria was so lucky, not a worry in her world, well not life endangering worries_. Annabeth calm down, you have faced far more dangerous things than a teenage __vexatious girl! _I took a deep breath as I emptied my books in my locker. Then I saw _her, _speak of Hades. She came up to Percy who was at my right, and put those disgusting arms around his waist. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I saw Percy squirm out of her arms. She really was cantankerous, I can give her that. She flipped her hair and said flirtatiously  
"Oh Percy. You know you want me. Stop pretending." Percy being the gentleman he is said gently  
"I'm not pretending, Victoria. So please leave me and my friends _alone_." Victoria ignored him and said  
"Wana go out tomorrow to Olive Garden at 696 6th Avenue?" Percy made a mischievous smile flashed his face. He answered  
"Sure." My jaw dropped and so did our friends'. I looked at him and he flashed me a look that said _trust me I got an idea. _I closed my mouth and followed along. I trusted him with my life; Victoria had a satisfied smile on her face as she walked away. I saw Andrew, and Lizzy; they had a furious look on their faces. Percy raised his hands in defense and said  
"So who wants to crash a dinner!" Everyone fury was replaced by a frolicsome look. We looked at each other laughed. Andrew told Percy  
"Nice one, Jackson!" and slapped his back, Lizzy followed.  
"Yeah, All in favor of crashing Icky Vicky's _date_…" She raised her hands and made a quotation sign. She continued  
"Say 'I'. 'I'." We all said 'I', she dictated  
"It is settled, tomorrow all of in our best attire at the Olive Garden at 696 6th Avenue!" Andrew of course said  
"Yes Sir!" And he saluted her, and she raised her eyebrow. He shouted

"Uh, um. I mean Yes Miss!" He saluted again and we joined him. She hit Andrew and he spoke up  
"And Miss I woul like you to uh be my m daaaa date." He fumbled with his fingers while a shocked Lizzy answered  
"It took you that long! Sheesh you're dense!" Andrew looked up and said  
"So is that a yes?" She hit his head and said  
"Yes!" She threw herself at his arms and he caught her. I looked at Percy and sighed, he gave me a kiss. Andrew was smiling like if saying _I'm I really that lucky?_  
**Andrew P.O.V**

I was smiling like crazy now. I had been determined of asking her out and I had just gotten the opportunity. She actually liked me back too! I felt like I was lying on clouds.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

That fool had finally asked me out and now I was in his arms. I sighed love is divine.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Percy and I headed to ' car and found him waiting there for us. We went inside the car and Percy asked  
"Hey Paul, can Annabeth stay at our house?" I immediately said  
"If it's not a bother of course." laughed and said  
"Annabeth, you're certainly not a bother; I bet Sally would love to have another girl in the house." Percy smiled his signature lopsided grin.  
"Thank you ." He nodded and kept driving to their apartment. I kept thinking how it was going to be like, I sighed. Well defiantly not normal. I smiled to myself and looked at Percy who was looking out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I forgot to include some details, I will list them:  
(::) It's Friday, in the story  
(::) Victoria's "date" is at 5pm  
if you don't like something from my story add it in the review. I won't have anything against you, but it has to have a reason to back it up.** **Chenoa E. Thomas**** I ain't gona give ya a cookie! ;) Thank you all for taking the time to review. Love ya'll! ~The god of cookies (::) (I will sign out like that from now on.  
Annabeth P.O.V**

opened the door and went inside Percy screamed

"Mom! Look who's here!" Percy's mom came out wiping her hands with a rag. She asked Percy  
"Who Percy, oh!" She put the rag down and said  
"Hello Annabeth." We had a quick embrace and Percy said  
"She moved over here and after some begging I convinced her to stay with us." I quickly added  
"If I'm not a bother, Ms. Jackson." She giggled and said  
"Ah sweetie you're no bother. Of course you can stay! Now let's all have a sandwich, and then Percy and you can go get your stuff." Percy and headed to the living room, while Ms. Jackson and I went to the kitchen. We took out mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, ham, and bread. I asked  
"Ms. Jackson?" She looked up and said  
"Call me Sally sweetie, yes?" I responded  
"So Sally, there's this girl at school…" She interrupted  
"Let me guess, she's trying to 'win over' Percy by flirting." I nodded, she sighed  
"Well I must admit, my son is attractive and well…" I continued her sentence  
"I'm in to a world of Hades." She nodded and said  
"Don't spend your nights worrying, I can see Percy loves you dearly." She continued  
"I know love hasn't worked out for you in the past, but don't let that stop you from opening your heart. I'm certain Percy would never hurt you intentionally." I answered her  
"Yes I know that, I just needed some advice." She said  
"Just be rational, and a little prank here and there never hurts." She winked.

"Annabeth dear, would you care to take out the Doritos." I turned around and opened the cupboard. I took them out and opened the bag. I started pouring some on everybody's plate. We each took two plates and set them on the table. Sally spoke up  
"Annabeth go get them." I said  
" , lunch is ready." Then I yelled  
"Seaweed Brain get your butt to the dining room!" I heard Sally giggling and saw Percy raising his hands in defense  
"No need to get violent, Wise Girl." He hugged me, picked me up and kissed my cheek. He put me down and put his arm around me. We entered the dining room and sat next to each other. Percy took a bite from his sandwich and we all did too. Paul cleared his throat and said  
"That was a magnificent lunch. Percy you can take the car and go with Annabeth, so she can get her stuff." Percy looked up and said  
"Sure!" He popped the small piece of sandwich in his mouth and got up. I followed him to the door. threw the keys and Percy catched them with ease. **A.N- I didn't mean it to rhyme. :D **. Percy opened the door and yelled  
"We'll be right back!" We walked out the door and went down the elevator. We walked hand in hand to the car, and hopped in. He drove until we stopped at the hotel. He opened my door and I said  
"Thank you, Seaweed Brain." I put my hand in his hand and he pulled me up in his arms. I got his hand and pulled him in the doors. We went in the elevator and then entered my small room. We got busy and picked up my stuff. Percy raised my building designs and said  
"Want me to take these in my arms?" I answered as I zipped my bag.  
"Sure. Hey Seaweed Brain can you get my back pack over there and hand it to me. Be careful though there's ambrosia in there." He picked it up and threw it. I turned around and caught it. I put some books in there and then went to the bathroom. I gathered all my bathroom necessities and zipped the bag up. I turned to Percy and told him  
"Get those pictures in the drawer." He got them and handed them to me. I put them in my back pack and grabbed my knife from the top of the drawer. Percy had my suitcase and designs under his arm; I had my backpack and bathroom bag. He opened the door we headed to the lobby. I went to the front desk and told the woman  
"I would like to check out, I'm room 345." I handed her my key and card, she scrolled down and said  
"You're all set! Thank you for staying with us." We went to the car and put the bags in the trunk.  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) After ride home (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Cookie!

We were sitting on the couch and Percy's mom said  
"How about some pizza and movies, it is Friday." Percy put his hands behind his head and said  
"And I'm sure glad of it." Sally grabbed her purse and said  
"I'll be right back, and Percy let's not have the have the hydra accident again, please try to lure it outside."

We nodded and she left. We turned on the TV and just watched it until Sally came home.  
**Victoria P.O.V**

"Daddy, could you investigate someone called Annabeth Chase? Like Right now." He was busy, like always on his laptop.  
"Sure thing, Princess." He started looking and then said  
"Her father is Fredrick Chase, her mother is unknown. She was left on her Father's doorstep, She escaped from her house at the age of seven, she then went missing. Until a few years ago she along with Perseus Jackson, and Grover Underwood were fleeing across America. Though they cleared the story, she has never been in a school twice, do to unexplained events. She lived almost all her life at a Camp in Long Island Sound. She is diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD." Hmm well Anniebelle had an _interesting _life. He continued  
"Before she ran away, she would tell her stepmother every morning 'the spiders would come and crawl all on me.' So she has some emotional trauma."  
"Thanks dad." I went to my room and asked myself _what should I wear for my date? _Finally he had noticed that his Anniebelle was nothing compared to me.  
**Annabeth P.O.V  
**I took a bite from my slice and laughed. We were watching a comedy and were all laughing our butts off. The ending credits rolled and Sally said whipping a tear from her face.  
"Now everyone of to bed!" Percy jumped up and said  
"First to the bathroom, go." I sprung up and ran Percy behind me I opened the door and said  
"To bad Seaweed Brain!" I closed it and started brushing my teeth. I came out and said  
"All yours!" He entered and I went to my room. I put on some owl pj's and braided my hair. I heard a knock at my door and I opened it. It was Seaweed Brain  
"Good night, Wise girl."  
"Good night, Seaweed Brain." We shared kiss then he left to his room. I closed the door and jumped in my bed. I snoozed of almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm sorry I wasn't updating, had writer's block.  
****howlsong12****: Funny you should ask…**

**Thank you guys for all your heartwarming ideas!  
Oh and don't worry if I don't update, I swear I am nowhere near ending this story.  
~The Goddess of cookies (::)**

**Annabeth P.O.V  
**I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I sighed and stretched out then jumped out of bed then jumped out of bed. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and put bed hair in a ponytail. I smelled a breathtaking, delicious aroma; I walked out and followed my nose. Sally was in a shirt and pajama bottoms; flipping blue pancakes on a pan. I sat down on a chair and Sally said  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning, do you need some help?" She turned and said  
"Yes, I'm going to have you do the impossible task of…. waking Percy. I'm going to go wake Paul. Good luck."

I went to his room and entered. He spiraled on the bed with his back up. He was snoring at a medium level. I tapped his shoulder and whispered  
"Percy."

He didn't move. I looked at him and admired him for some seconds. He still drools, I punched his shoulder but he just grunted and shook me of. _Think, how can I wake him without making a commotion?_ I snapped my fingers, and headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and put a waffle on it. I went to his bedroom and put the waffle near his nose. He sniffed and abruptly opened his eyes. When he saw me he got so startled that he fell out of bed. I Walked over to him and kissed him.  
"Breakfast is ready."

I smiled and went to the kitchen. Sally looked at me questionably  
"How did the waffle take part?" I smiled and said  
"Put a waffle near his nose and he will wake up even faster than Hermes' deliveries." We laughed for a moment then started setting the table. Percy came in, followed. We sat down at the table and started digging in. They were delicious, I looked at the clock it was 12:00, and "our date" was at 5:00. I started planning the day; Percy must have seen my strayed eyes.  
"So Wise Girl what are the plans for today?" I smiled, he knew me so well.  
"Well let's start by showering then hmm do you recommend?" He scrunched his eyebrows together and said  
"What about meeting up with the guys and girls. We can call them on a pay phone but away from here."  
"Sounds like a plan! Seaweed Brain, help me pick up the plates." I said grabbing a plate, he grumbled. He eventually started picking up the table. Sally looked at him and then at me. She smiled; I went inside the kitchen door and put them in the sink. _Hmm, might as well wash them. _Percy grabbed my waist from behind. I yelped but then laughed. He turned me around and put his hand on my cheek. He kissed me, I tangled my fingers in his raven black hair. It wasn't an impulsive kiss, but a soothing sweet kiss. When we came apart, I said  
"Well I dry you wash. 'K?" He nodded and gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek. He turned on the faucet and started washing.  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) After showers (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)-Cookie!

We had just hung out for a while; we decided not to call the gang. Just in case _something _happens. It was 4:00. We were on the couch, seeing this show. I really wasn't paying attention, I snuggled even more in his chest, and he played with my hair. He grabbed my face and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss; we were so absorbed that we didn't notice it was 4:30. We ran towards our rooms and got ready. I put on a blue knee-length sundress, some mascara, and lip gloss. I put my owl earrings on too and exited the room. Percy was coming out to; he wore a sea-green shirt that matched his eyes. He wore some jeans as well; he reached out his arm and said  
"My lady?" I laughed and took his hand. I bowed  
"Oh a gentleman?" He hugged me and kissed me messily on the cheek. I laughed and said, dragging him  
"Come on were going to be late to our "_date"_. I really want to see her face." He smiled and we walked to the car. Once we got there we saw the rest talking; Lizzy and Andrew joking around, being sweet to each other. We held hands; when they spotted us. They waved. Lizzy said

"Okay gang. Operation 'icky Vicky' is now in secession." We laughed and came inside. Percy had his arm around me; Sebastian had his hand around Sarah's waist. Andrew and Lizzy were holding hands. We saw Victoria sitting at the table using a short purple dress. She hadn't seen us yet, Percy was the first to enter the rest peeked to see Vicky's smug smile. Then Percy dragged me by my hand and anger, frustration, and then calm flashed her face.

Percy put his arm around me and all the others followed him to the big table she was sitting at. Victoria said a little strained  
"Well hi, I wasn't expecting them. Percy?"  
"Oh, I asked them to come. A little meal between friends, right?"  
She nodded. We picked up our menus and I said

"I heard that the Toscana soup is delightful." Some nodded. The waitress came and said  
"Are you ready to order your appetizers?" Lizzy was the first to answer  
"I want a Toscana." The waitress scribbled and I said  
"Me as well, Percy?" He seemed intent on trying to read the menu.  
"Yes, I'll have the same." Sarah and Sebastian said  
"Us as well." Victoria spoke up as well and said  
"I'll have a salad." The waitress scribbled some more and left. I looked at the menu again, but it just hurt my head. Percy was rubbing his forehead. I felt so annoyed that I couldn't read simple words without almost wanting to scratch my eyes out. I turned to Lizzy and Percy to Andrew.  
"Lizzy. Could you please read the pasta menu? My dyslexia is acting up." I felt embarrassed; I could hear a slit snicker from Victoria. Andrew saw Percy nodding and Percy expression said _man yeah can you too I mean its killing me._ Lizzy read and Andrew did as well. I ended up being served a big plate of spaghetti and meat balls, Percy got it to. Victoria got Frittata Vongole, which were basically vegetables. She saw my plate disgusted and she then said  
"Are you really going to eat all that?" I nodded and she continued

"Don't you worry of gaining weight?" Percy and I laughed, the rest confused.  
"Well no. Percy would love me either way," I looked at me and he smiled  
"I am really active, as well as Percy." I started eating, it was delicious. Victoria then said  
"So how was it having your dad hate you?" I paused. Percy sensed I was tense because he stiffened too. _Think ,analyze ,act._

"My father and I have recently become closer, but to answer your question I suffered a lot." I saw a smile playing Victoria's face.  
"Oh and tell me what happened when you ran away?" I took a bite of my spaghetti and chewed slowly but finally answered  
"I was on my own for a while but then I met Thalia and Luke," my voice trembled saying his name.  
"We eventually found a kid named Grover. He took us to this camp, and well I practically grew up there. When I was twelve I met Percy and my life got better." Percy grabbed my hand and I gave it a squeeze. Victoria interrupted  
"What happened to Luke, you seem to have a soft spot for him."

"He, died in a car accident. Along with two very close friends of Percy and I." I said it sadly.

"You've been kicked out of many of your previous schools." I nodded what was this an interrogation; Percy said  
"Actually this is the first time I've been at a school twice." Victoria ignored him  
"Tell me, what did you do to Percy? Why would he be interested in someone so…weird?" _Calm down. She is mortal. Now think, analyze, act. _I was just about to answer when Percy said  
"The only thing she's done to me is make me crazy in love. She is not weird; let me remind you she isn't the one stalking me." By then everyone was finished with their meals and Victoria was red with anger.  
"Annabeth, guys. Let's go." He grabbed his wallet and dropped some pretty big bills on the table. We all left the angry girl puffing like a bull alone.  
Percy folded his arms behind his head and said  
"So who's up for pizza and movies at my place?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long! So merry Christmas and all! So I want you to answer, are the characters in character?  
Also um I just want to say ****THANKS SO MUCH ****for your reviews they touch my heart 3  
yours in demigodishness and all that ~Ashley (::) (yes it is my real name)**

**Annabeth P.O.V  
**I hit the back of Percy's head and said  
"Seaweed Brain! We just ate!" He rubbed his head and said  
"Okay then. Ice cream and movies!" We all cheered .  
"Percy and I will go get the ice cream, who volunteers to get the movies!" I said it and the rest of the gang raised their hands.  
"Let's meet at my house." Percy said. I added  
"So which ice cream flavor. Who's for mint chocolate chip?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yep."  
"Yes."  
"Awesome!"  
I looked at Percy and he nodded. Percy and I held hands until we made it to Paul's car. My phone rang, I read the caller ID. It was Sally.  
"Hey, Seaweed Brain. It's your mom." I handed him the phone and he said  
"Hey Mom." I listened intently to his voice.  
"Oh sure go ahead. Hey mom can we bring some friends over for movies and ice cream."  
"Thanks mom, Have a good night mom. Love ya. Bye" Percy hanged up and handed me the phone. He started the engine and started driving.  
"So what did she say?"  
"Oh, Paul and her are going out. She let us have the gang over."  
"This is going to be fun." Percy nodded, and then out of nowhere he said  
"I love you." I bet I was blushing deep, when I said  
"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." We arrived at the store and then I said  
"I'll go. Do I get two buckets?" Percy took out ten dollars and handed them to me  
"Yeah. Here." I came out the car and went inside. I started losing myself in thought; when I hit something hard. That thing spoke,  
"Hey watch…Well hello there." I got a good glance at his face; he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a typical jock.  
"I'm sorry, I got lost in thought. Please forgive me." I tried getting around him, but failed.  
"Excuse me." I tried again, but yet was unsuccessful. He smiled at me and said  
" Hey why don't you tell me your name beautiful?" I smiled back and said  
"With all due respect, why would I tell a stranger my name?"

"Oh don't play hard to get." At that point he tried to hug me; I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He yelped in pain.  
"You're lucky this time, now leave me alone. My boyfriend is outside and we would greatly kick your butt." I let go and left him staring at me.  
**Eric P.O.V  
**Oh god she's hot. She's feisty, but what's love without a chase? I followed her to the cashier, but hid just behind a display. She was buying two buckets of mint chocolate ice cream. She left out the door and I followed silently. She opened the door of a Prius, and handed the bag to the boy behind the wheel. I looked at him and thought _Jackson_. Well, this will be easy. I mean how can she prefer _Jackson _over me?  
**Annabeth P.O.V  
**I was greeted by Percy  
"How was your quest for the mint ice cream?" I laughed and said  
"I had an annoying jock trying to hug me but I put him in his place." Percy laughed, while I sat on the shotgun seat. He put his hand on my cheek and said  
"That's my girl." He pulled me in for a kiss. It was sweet, but passionate as well. We drew apart and he drove to his apartment.  
The others were barley arriving when we got there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth P.O.V  
**"Well here it is, Home sweet home." Percy opened the door and let in Sebastian, Sarah, Lizzy, and Andrew; who screamed  
"Dude this place is boss!" He hit his shoulder playfully and made his way to the couch. Lizzie followed angrily  
"Andrew didn't your mother teach you manners." She was received a awkward little hug from Andrew and said  
"Your cute when you're angry." She got more inflamed  
"Oh yeah want to see me be gorgeous?" I saw that her face had a little glint of love. Andrew answered sweetly  
"You already are." Lizzy's expression changed from mad to shock. Percy hugged me a little tighter and Sarah screamed  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You guys are so sweet together! I knew my ship would work! Aren't they sweet, Sebby!?"  
Sebastian smiled and said  
"Yes they are, Sally." They saw each other with . I nudged Percy and said  
"Seaweed brain, care to help me get the bowls and bring a spoon or two." Percy stayed still and said  
"Magic word, Wise Girl?"  
"Hmm how about, 'Get the gods forsaken spoons and bowls or you'll get it good." I grinned, he still said  
"I said word."  
"NOW!" I glared at him and he backed up and went to the kitchen. I brushed my hands together and said  
"Make yourselves at home." I gestured to the living room.  
"Could you please start the movie? Thanks." They headed to the living room; I followed with the buckets in my arms.  
"I'm going to check on, Seaweed Brain." I set the ice cream buckets on the little coffee table.  
Percy was just entering,  
"About time, Seaweed Brain." He smiled his signature grin and hugged me to his side. We sat down next to him, by now the movie was starting. I started thinking _How did she know all that? She did say her dad was a lawyer, but could she be so desperate that she would investigate me?_ At that moment I noticed that that mere mortal was not that mere at all.  
Percy P.O.V  
I walked in the kitchen and almost jumped when I heard  
"Do you accept this message?"  
"Yeah." The Iris message shimmered and it showed Thalia.  
"Hey, Seaweed Brain!"  
"Hey, Pinecone Face." Thalia stuck out her tongue childishly and I did the same.  
"The Hunters were passing by and I asked Lady Artemis if I could visit. She said yes so, tomorrow you're picking me up."  
"Annabeth will be glad." She raised her finger and shook it.  
"No, I want it to be a surprise. Not a peep." I raised my arms in defense.  
"Whatever you say."  
"See you then." Thalia said.  
"Yeah see you." She slashed her hand across the Iris message and I started getting the bowls and spoons.**  
Victoria P.O.V  
**I followed them to Percy's place and I intend to watch him all tomorrow. Now that I know where he lives, I can find a crack in their relationship. It's genius! I headed on home, with a grin all over my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys are fantastic (Yes, I recently discovered Doctor Who!) I have a question  
Are my characters in character?  
How would you describe my type of writing?  
I want to clarify to the one who criticized my writing Mathematician…  
I'M TWELVE! I'M NOT EXTREMLEY FUNNY OR EXTREMELY SMART AT MATH, SORRY! NOT THE DOCTOR HERE. Anyway that's how me and my friends have fun and tease each other. Maybe instead of leaving the story at chapter 4 you should at least read the half of the story before saying it needs work. HATERS GONA HATE!  
Thanks! Love ya'll! And to all the ****Whovians out there remember  
Keep being fantastic! (I'm going to stop the [~thing] )  
****Percy P.O.V  
**I went to the back of an alley and checked twice before I "called" Thalia. I got out a mirror from my pocket and got some water from a leaking pipe.  
"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I threw the drachma at the rainbow and said  
"Thalia Grace, New York." Thalia appeared with a suit case. She had on a little tiara on her head, A death to Barbie shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots. She had a drachma in her hand.  
"I was about to call you, Seaweed Brain. I'm at this breakfast dinner called Sarabeth's West, at 423 Amsterdam Avenue."

"I'll be there, Pine Cone face." She stuck out her tongue and slashed her hand across the message. I started going towards Paul's car.  
**Victoria P.O.V  
**Finally! He was getting inside his car. I let him go in front of me and then went after him. I drove behind him in a safe distance, until parked it in front of a dinner. _He's so hot!_ Percy was walking towards an emoish girl that received him with a hug. Percy hugged her back. _Oh so there is a crack. I bet Anniebelle would want to see this. _I took out my phone and took some pictures of them. They entered the dinner, what looked liked, teasing each other. He ruffled her short spiky hair, while she punched his arm. I grabbed my phone and dialed.  
"Hello daddy, can you give me the phone numbers of Elizabeth Middleford, Andrew Johnson, Sarah McCarthy, and Sebastian Gonzales?"  
"Why would you want that, Sweetie?"  
"They're friends from school; I forgot to ask them, Daddy!"  
"Well if it's that, sure." I sent the picture to all of them. Let Anniebelle get the surprise of her life.  
**Annabeth P.O.V  
**I walked in the kitchen to find Paul and Sally eating at the table.  
"Good morning, Annabeth." Paul said.  
"Good morning, Dear. Sleep well." I answered  
"Yes." They smiled; Sally said  
"Your plate is in the kitchen." I started going but then I remembered.  
"Thank you, have you seen, Percy."  
"He went out." I nodded and went to the kitchen.  
(::) After Breakfast (::)  COOKE!

I heard a banging on the door, and went to answer it. It was the gang, and they didn't look so happy.  
"Hey guys, come in. What's wrong?" I barley let them in when Percy came in. Lizzy turned hysterical.  
"Oh,There you are! You two timing jerk." Percy looked shocked  
"Excuse me." Lizzy got even more mad  
"Oh don't you try to fool me How do you explain this!" She threw her phone at Percy; which he luckily caught. I was starting to get irritated, what any child of Athena hates is not knowing. I pratacilly shout  
"Al right, time out! What the hades is going on." They all; except Percy, looked at me weird for my choice of word. Percy hadn't even seen the phone. He actually had just seen it. He started laughing, I walked over to him and grabbed the phone. It was Thalia. I cracked up too. Lizzy's mood was in the middle of confused and infuriated. Percy was trying to catch his breath and tried yelling  
"H-hey! Pine c-cone face! Come in." Thalia walked in and saw us laughing our butts off.  
"What dida miss." Percy and I controlled ourselves Percy said  
"Let me introduce Thalia Grace, my cousin. Otherwise known as Pinecone Face." Thalia glared at him then did her usual greeting  
"Sup!" She raised two fingers and brought them to her head, making an army salute. Lizzy's frown turned into a relived smile. Lizzy stood up and said  
"Hey. I'm Elizabeth Middleford, I thought you were dating Percy." Thalia laughed so hard she was choking. She pointed at herself and said  
"Me, with that drooling moron. Ha the day. Don't even know how my little Annabeth would even like him." I spoke up  
"I'll let you know he has some…qualities." Thalia continued  
"What gave you that idea?" Andrew spoke up on that one  
"Little miss Icky Vicky sent it to all of us this morning." Thalia looked at me with an expression saying 'Who the Hades is she'. We then explained everything to her, which she concluded  
"Stalker alert." We smiled a bit, while I thought; _she is really that desperate? _After a while they said they had to leave, which left us alone. I hugged Thalia and said  
"I missed you, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
"It was a surprise silly!" Sally came out and said  
"I heard some screaming… Oh Thalia, how are you, Darling?" They hugged while Thalia said  
"Very good, ." Sally then excused herself to her study. Thalia sat down on the couch and said  
"So I'm bored as Hades. Anything planned?" Percy and I shook our heads and she said  
"Hmm, let's go to the store where getting some Nerf guns, kids." She jumped up and we all look at each other and smiled. Percy yelled out  
"Mom! We're going to the store to get Nerf guns!" She answered back  
"Sure! Just not inside please!"  
We left the building smiling, without a care in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I loaded my Nerf gun with orange bullets. Thalia had used her emergency money, stating that boredom was an "Emergency". We gathered around, Thalia stated the rules and said "Go!" We all ran and started having the time of our life.  
(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) - COOOOKIES!  
**Victoria P.O.V (Aww cheese, you guys didn't see that comin! XD)  
**Ugh! Look at them! I mean come on, playing with Nerf guns? So 5th grade! I look at Anniebelle, what a slut! I mean she knows this emo is the girl Percy is cheating on her, why is she hanging out with them?  
"Hey, Kelp head! I found the little stalker!" I turn around; the emo is right behind me. Percy comes over, as well as Annabeth.  
"Hey! I was just getting some fresh air! Ah well gotta run!" I start walking off, but the Emo grabs my shirt.  
"I think you still have time." I gulp, her eyes are a electrifying blue, intimidating even. Annabeth turns and look at me, her eyes are grey, but like clouds during a storm, they're intimidating too.  
"I don't like people stalking with me, or starting rumors." They all nod. I saw my chance to get on her good side.  
"Annabeth! I was just warning you that Percy was cheating on you with that Emo girl!" To my surprise they laughed.  
"What? What's funny?!" They continue laughing; Percy composed himself and said  
"That's my cousin. Thalia." I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I turned red, I was furious! My idea was sabotaged! I shake her grasp of and start walking off.  
"Well Annabelle! Sooner or later, you'll find Percy cheating on you for me!" I heard a Nerf gun go off, and felt something on my neck. I turn around and they start shooting at me. I shriek and run to my car, hearing their laughs as I ran.  
(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) - COOOOKIES!  
**Annabeth  
**I high fived them all, laughing while doing it.  
"That was brilliant!" I say. We start picking up the bullets and make our way back to the house. Thalia received a Iris message and went to the bathroom, coming out disappointed.  
"I have to leave guys, sorry." She starts packing. We both look disappointed.  
"Aww!" I say. Percy nods in agreement.  
"Sorry guys, duty calls." She finishes and goes through the door, we say our goodbyes ad she shuts the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my lovely people! I was on hiatus, for some serious family business, plus my birthday, and the family divorce, and fights, and other chiz I bet you guys don't wanna know about. Anyways, you requested Percabeth feels in this one, so I'll try! I'll be combining one of my past stories into this, so sorry for lack of new things but yeah.  
~Goddess of Cookies  
Annabeth P.O.V  
**I awoke in Percy's arms, I remembered we had stayed up that night for a movie. I sigh, and try getting up, but Percy holds on to me and sits up.  
"Huh?Wha?" He says confused, I laugh and kiss his lips quickly. His eyebrows rise up, but he kisses back momentarily. He says  
"Annabeth the mighty is being loving? What is this munity?" We both laugh and I say  
"Oh shut up, I know you love it." He kisses me slowly, passionately.  
"Yes , yes I do." I stroke his cheek, and quickly run to the bathroom.

"Got ya, Seaweed brain!" I close the door , before hearing him say  
"Dam snack bar!" I raised my eyebrow but continued brushing my teeth.  
**(::)(::)(::) AFTER BREAKFAST (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)****-COOKIES!**  
**Percy P.O.V  
**We had agreed to a date. I button the last button on my blue green shirt, and waited in the living room. Once she came out my eyes widened. She was beautiful. Of course she always was but really, she had out done herself. She was wearing a dark blue sundress, her golden curls cascading down her shoulders. She wore her owl earrings, and her Camp Half-blood necklace around her neck. The only thing that came out of my mouth was  
"Um,uh…" She laughed, and ruffled my hair.  
"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." My mom comes out and complements Annabeth on how nice she looks. We agree to comeback at ten, and leave the door. I help her in the car and we drive off. , She saw me starring.

"Stop drooling seaweed brain it's just me."

"You're beautiful as always."I said she responded with a

" Thanks." And a kiss.

"Well it looks like you dressed up to."

She was examining me with her big gray eyes. It was true I was wearing my best pair of jeans and sea green button down shirt.

"So seaweed brain where to."She said.

"Well I was thinking about the Gramercy Tavern."

"Really?" she said surprised.

"Yes really."I started the car and she grabbed my free hand. We drove until we made it to the Gramercy Tavern.

"Ready Wise Girl?"I asked.

"Yes Seaweed Brain."I gave her a little kiss on her lips and out the car and made my way to her side of the car and opened the door for her. I took out my hand and helped her out.

"Why thank you." she said in a teasing tone.

"You're welcome."I bowed and we both laughed. She grabbed my hand and we walked into the restaurant's doors. We were greeted by a waiter in a tux.

"Good afternoon may I have your name?"The waiter asked.

"Percy Jackson." he looked to see.

"Oh here we are, right this way Mr. Jackson." We made it to table and Annabeth said teasingly  
"Mr. Jackson."

I stuck out my tongue and she did the same. The waitress came and gave us menus

"What would you like to drink miss?"Annabeth looked at her menu

"I would like a glass of lemonade please."The waitress scribbled on her notepad

"And you sir?"I looked at the menu but with the fancy writing and my dyslexia it looked like the letters were having a gymnastics routine around the page.

"A coke please ma'am."She scribbled some more on the notepad and left.

"A coke?" she sighed

"Average New Yorker." Before i could say something back the waitress came with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Hmm can I get the olive pizza please?"Annabeth said. She looked at me

"I'll have the same."She scribbled and took our menus while saying

"Alrighty then your orders will be right up."Annabeth and I said

"Thank you." and she walked away.

"Thank you seaweed brain this night is going along perfect." and with that she gave me a kiss. I heard some people awing but I didn't care. When we broke apart I said

"I love you wise girl."

"Me too Seaweed Brain." She responded. I pecked her mouth and I was about to saw more when the waitress came with our food.

"Enjoy." and with that she left us to eat.

"Thank you for being my girlfriend."I said taking a bite of from my pizza.

"Thank you for being my boyfriend." and with that our fine night ended with the second best kiss of my life.


End file.
